The Very Strange Switch
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Things are how they should be in the Phantomhive manor, Ciel is now a handsome nineteen year old very well suited for running the company which he does with some reluctance but with Sebastian with him he never manages to slack off. But what if the tables are switched on them? And what if a new dangerous problem arises with Ciel and Sebastian? Will they make it through it?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel was sitting at his desk, his broad shoulders seeming to be bigger than the chair itself and he proped his cheek against his fist as his brow furrowed gently looking at the stack of papers in front of him causing him to sigh loudly leaning back in his chair. The boy was of perfect age of 19 and his body changed so much he could barely keep up with it on top of being a demon, Sebastian has told he had to learn to make contracts soon enough but Ciel didn't want to think of doing that just yet, no he'd rather spend his time enjoying his manor, having visits with Elizabeth and Paula while the servants bustled around trying to suck up to him and the easy soft nights where Ciel convinced and coaxed the idea of one chess game out of Sebastian and it'd be well at dawn by the time he'd be in bed but those were the best nights to him, when they were thinking of strategies on where to move their pieces and the easy banter that followed after someone picked up a piece. He loved those nights, he loved spending time with his butler whether the man knew it or not but he loved the time he had with Sebastian because every minute was oh so perfect and precious to him.

"Master? You alright?" Sebastian's voice cut through Ciel's thoughts like a knife and he smiled ruefully at the demon who stared at him like he was concerned and Ciel sat up straight in his seat before he decided to just stand up and when he did he got the shock that he was almost just as tall as Sebastian who had just a few inches more than Ciel but it was still something to the earl. Ciel knew deep in his heart whether anyone noticed it, but he looked almost exactly like his father, he had his mother's eyes and most of her features but the rest was all his father, but he was reluctant to have anyone who he looked like, the servants save for Tanaka maybe, knew exactly what Vincent Phantomhive had looked like, sometimes it irritated the boy but other times he felt. . . . Proud to look like his father. "Ciel!" He felt rough hands gripping his upper arms causing hin to blink lightly and rapidly once again trying to work his way out of the memories as he stared up into Sebastian's anxious face.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. . . . I'm just thinking is all, don't worry yourself." He forced a nonchalant smile when the first pang of pain hit him but it was soft and faint which was easy to ignore it. He pulled away from Sebastian's grasp who's eyes widened just a touch like a child who's favorite thing just got taken away and he hesitated fighting the urge to run right into the man's arms and shout out his love for him but he was 19 now practically an adult and he needed to act as such. He sat down yawning softly rubbing his bright blue eye that showed tiredly and he looked at Sebastian tired tears almost twinkling in his eyes. "Sebastian would it be alright if I laid down and took a nap? Just a short one I promise." Ciel could see Sebastian hesitating just slightly knowing how the demon felt about him sleeping at all during the day when he shouldn't knowin knowing his schedule was almost packed but then the butler seemed to give as he nodded his head gently as Ciel stood up and walked around his desk before pausing briefly just beside Sebastian before he leaned up and gave him just a light innocent peck on the cheek and he could see the light pink dusting his cheeks and it made Ciel snicker under his breath at how human Sebastian was sometimes and when he got into the hallway his snickers cut off by a soft gasp as a sudden ricochet of pain speared right up to his heart and echoed almost seeming to throb althrough out his body and he nearly doubled over but he wouldn't worry the butler further and he breathed low and heavy as he stumbled to his room his hand looking more like an animal's claw as he breathed raggedly slamming his door shut and he suddenly glad he left when he did for a loud piercing scream broke through his lips as he collapsed right onto the floor his hand still pressed to his heart where the root of the pain was coming with every thud of his heart, that he could now very clearly hear in his own ears, his vision seemd to wobbly and double a couple times, the colors going between gray and bright vivid colors that were too bright for him to bare as he squeezes his eyes shut tightly his harsh loud breathing was the very last thing he heard as the pain singed and went rampant inside his body as cold unconsciousness took him away immediately.

3 Hours Later

Ciel woke up on the floor with a loud moan and he pushed himself up on his weak wobbly arms as he stumbled up onto his feet and just in time for his legs collapsed onto his bed closing his eyes weakly again his strength all but gone and keeping his eyes open felt like someone tied tiny weights to his lashes making it impossisble to even keep his eyes open and he drifted into his deep exhaustion sighing softly knowing how angry Sebastian was going to be when he woke up again and he felt the faint rustling in his mind of something he needed to remember right then but he couldn't and he fell asleep once again. When he opened his eyes again however he had strength he didn't know he had before and he jumped up off the bed only to stagger a bit at the hitting wave of vertigo and he sat right back on the edge of the bed his hand to his forehead but before it reached his forward he realized. . . his hand. What was wrong with his hand? That couldn't possibly be his hand!

"S-SEBASTIAN!" He yelled but his voice wasn't his either, it was high and musical, like the twinkling glass makes when it breaks but it again wasn't his voice and as light as it was it was soft and husky his eyes widening on their own accord as he ripped his eye patch off his chest rising rapidly with his shock. "SEBASTIAN!" He screamed this time his voice higher with the panic attack that had formed and was now taking affect as his chest heaved high his face burning and he knew if he didn't calm down he'd hyperventalate himself until he blacked out but the breathes wouldn't stop and instead of screaming his name Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs his hands now clutching at his long navy blue hair his eyes wide as he screamed again long and loud with his new high pitch voice and it reminded him of that cursed cage and that awful time. . . . but this this was worse and he kept screaming until his throat felt raw and he was gasping for air a low whimper sliding out of his lips and he forced himself to stand up and walk to the wash room and when he shut the door there in his reflection stood him. No not him. It was a woman, with long waist length hair, a curvacious body well abundant chest, wide beautiful sky blue eyes like twin gems the mark glowing softly, the womans face was froze with shock but it looked so beautiful even in the stillness of the moment and he lifted his hand and the woman copied it as he brought his hand to his lips seeing the woman do the same and he gasped taking in the reality that this was no joke, this was no dream, this was REAL and he was a goddamn woman!


	2. Chapter 2

Taking deep breathes Ciel stumbled right out of the washroom looking around before he runs right for his bedroom his hair streaming behind him in a thick curtain and he takes even more deep breathes letting his head fall back and hit the door wincing softly at the pain of it. He still felt disbelief as he stood upright walking to the vanity mirror he had in his room that his mother put in there a long time ago, he hesitantly slipped the buttons out of the slits slowly his heart pounding against his chest hard as his hands hesitated at the last button and he undid it quickly and before he could panic himself more he quickly gripped his shirt and opened it squeezing his eyes shut as he took deep calming breathes and he slowly opened his eyes taking another deep breath then look in the mirror his eyes widening hugely the breath leaving his lungs. There sitting high and firm on his chest were medium large breasts the nipples hard with the cold air and his eyes widened further staring at them because even though he was a girl now physically it doesn't mean he still didn't have the man of the man he had been hours ago and the sight of the breasts were almost alluring and captivating to him at the moment. He'd never actually SEEN breasts before, sure he'd seen subtle hints of them through women's clothes but he didn't care for them at all even at this age, Elizabeth even covered her breasts up not that he didn't mind but sometimes he just wished he had enough confidence to sneak a peak at them just out of curiousity, he knew he could tell Sebastian to turn into a woman and let him look at HIS breasts but he didn't want it, his butler was his and he loved him desperately enough he wanted him in that form he took when they met he couldn't imagine the man changing forms. He stood there almost entranced by the sight of the breasts he moved a hand up cupping the breast in his hand, it wasn't small but it wasn't giant it was in the perfect balance of both, it was full enough it spilled out of his hand a bit he looked at his reflection at his hand holding his very own breast when he realized briefly this is exactly what he would look like as a woman.

"Master?" It was Sebastian, Ciel knew it instinctively but the voice wasn't right, it was female definitely but Sebastian's voice none the less but Ciel couldn't respond, he was still too entraced by his thoughs he barely heard the door open and then in the mirror he tore his eyes from himself to see Sebastian, but it wasn't his body or looks. It was a woman, he had the same hair length as he did in his male form but his face was paler, the features more beautiful, his red wine eyes seemed lighter with heavy lashes, his lips fuller, his body nothing but curves with heavy breasts on his chest and Ciel immediately felt insecure about his own breasts which shocked him greatly.  
"S-S-Sebastian?" Ciel says turning towards him his blue eyes wide again his body trembling softly when Sebastian immediately reached out clutching the boy to him as he stroked his masters long navy blue hair softly*

"Its alright Ciel, its okay, everything will be okay we'll be back to normal before we know it." Sebastian crooned in Ciel's ear who immediately relaxed his eyes drifting shut on their own the dark lashes casting shadows on his cheeks which began to form a blush.

"How do you know?" Ciel mumbles burying his face into Sebastian's shoulder closing his eyes blushing slightly more his body relaxing of its own free will without him meaning too but being with Sebastian in any gender or being close was good enough for him at that moment, its what he ultimately needed at that moment.

"I just know, its a feeling I have but it'll happen soon, we won't be like this forever." He held Ciel to him tightly and Ciel fought the urge to shiver knowing his nipples were already hard and he didn't want Sebastian knowing how his body was reacting to this but he closed his eyes his face pressed against Sebastian's neck as he felt his hand stroking his hair softly. With a quick movement he was suddenly on Sebastian's lap his legs locked around Sebastian's now slim yet curvy waist as he stared into his wine red eyes and a soft smile over came Sebastian's lightly tinted red lips as he leaned up his hand lightly cupping the back of Ciel's neck as he brought him down kissing him softly and instantly Ciel got the feeling like they were once again doing something so taboo that it was a dream and he felt a feeling expanding in his chest nearly making a girlish giggle burst through his lips as Sebastian pulled back. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds longer before Sebastian fell back taking Ciel with him his arms locked around his waist as the laid side by side staring into each others eyes once again, both pairs of eyes heavily lashed with long dark eyelashes making their eyes stand out in unique ways. Since becoming women every feature before seem to be brought out in a new yet beautiful way and for some reason Ciel loved it a lot, now he understood how Lizzie wanted to wear only cute things when they were 13 and now she wore things that made her bright green eyes pop out now that she was older.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asks his voice now a lot softer almost heavy with the tired exhausted feeling taking over his limbs and body along with his mind.

"Yes?" Sebastian responds his voice seeming almost just as slow and heavy as Ciel's which made him smile softly hearing it in the demons voice and he closed his eyes his black lashes resting against his cheeks his navy blue hair spread all around him on the bed.

"From now on while we're this way. . . . Can you just call me Ciel?" Ciel asks his voice small and cute by the end of his sentece and Sebastian suddenly smiled widely his lips pulling back showing his perfect straight white teeth as he too closed his eyes nodding his head gently his short deep black hair hanging in his face.

"Of course ma-Ciel, I shall do whatever you wish for me to do Ciel." Sebastian says a yawn breaking through as he drapped his arms around Ciel's waist and Ciel nuzzled his face against Sebastian's shoulder blushing brightly his cheeks feeling like there was a flame residing right underneath his skin. He relaxed his body against Sebastian's as he elt his mind almost wander off on its little adventures like it always did every once in a while as he smiled gently yawning loudly with him and he rubbed his eyes a bit and he tried to control the yawns that wanted to follow his first one as ue rubbed his eyes harder before he finally gave in and began to doze off with the sleeping demon and then he finally fell into a dark dreamless dream. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian's P.O.V He woke next to Ciel a soft smile splaying over his lips as he looked at all the dark navy blue hair surrounding his masters soft now femine face and it caused him to smile a bit more with a touch of faint almost mocking sweetness that he could manage but in reality it was kind of cute watching his master sleep, his face devoid of any emotion and relaxed looking peaceful without a worry. He lifted his small hand stroking it gently across the boy's cheek. He thought that Ciel made a very beautiful woman and it couldn't help admiring his curvy yet thick body his breasts rested almost heavily against his chest the shirt open just barely covering the boy's light pink nipples that were erect because of the cold and he realized he was staring intently at them and he shook his head looking down being doubly surprised at the fierce blush spreading over his cheeks. as he looked down when Ciel shifted. "Sebastian?" Ciel said sleepily blinking his bright blue eyes, the mark in his eye shining and shimmering gently as he turned his sleepy eyes onto Sebastian. "Yes Ciel?" "May I do something I really feel curious about doing?" "Yes you may." Sebastian responds a bit hesitantly as he stared at Ciel who shifted gently his breasts looking like they were about to spill out of his shirt when he peels Sebastian's shirt away from his chest revealing his large almost bouncy looking breasts making the demon's heart stutter to his surprise as he looked at the younger demon who lowered his head making sure his hair was out of the wasy as he very gently opening his mouth taking Sebastian's nipple into his mouth gently as he sucked on it softly his tongue flicking it and tracing around as he sucked it gently making Sebastian's nipple harden and he felt the undescribable urge to moan out loud or through his head back and give into the desire now circling through his body but he was a Phantomhive butler but a demon also who prided in not showing his desires for bodily touch but the way it felt as Ciel sucked his nipple. . . . It just felt amazing to him and without his consent his body squirmed slightly his back arching on its own to give the boy better access and his jaw unclenched letting a low moan seep out through his lips making him feel the most surprised than ever. His eyes slid shut gently as he felt his lungs contract drawing in an almost sharp breath as Ciel sucked the nipple harder as he bit his lip trying to stop the whimper from getting out. Then Ciel pulled away biting down gently then releasing the nipple letting the breast jiggle faintly and it drew a sharp gasp from Sebastian at the heady feeling in his body that caused his eyelids to dropp ever so subtly as he stared up at Ciel who wore nearly an identical mask of desire. Sebastian leaned up kissing the boy deeply and slowly as he shut his eyes wondering faintly where this side of Ciel was coming from or if it had always been there but he just didn't stumble across it. "C-Ciel. . . " Sebastian managed to stutter softly as the younger looked at him and smiled brightly at Sebastian before getting up off the bed stretching upwards and drew the curtains open as Sebastian looked at Ciel with obvious confusion and Ciel looked over his shoulder to look back at Sebastian once again the sun hitting his face illuminating his white skin making it glow, a soft blue halo was shining off of his navy blue hair as his blue eyes looked lighter almost kinder in the fresh sunlight and it awed Sebastian into silence as his eyes wideneds staring at the young boy admiring him greatly then they both smiled at the same time which seemed almost funny to Sebastian for he laughed out his voice deep and rich even with a female voice but he laughed his shoulders shaking with his laughter which caused him to hear the lightly voice laughter of his master to join in and he looked at the boy whos face utterly transformed when he laughed, it looked so much softer, it gave hints at the person he was before he met Sebastian. He was once again awed into silence. Then Ciel noticed that Sebastian wasn't laughing anymore when he blushed suddenly and quickly as he stared at Sebastian turning towards him before looking down his heart fluttering at the little vulnerable look Ciel wore as he looked down and it made him want to hold and squeeze the boy tightly. He felt nothing but loving affection for the boy at that moment, whether he be a man or a woman he was beautiful in his own way in both genders and Sebastian loved him more than anything before he got up right away and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist his chin resting on his chin gently and he felt his body relaxing against his own and Sebastian lifted his hand brushing his hair away from his neck and he very gently nuzzled Ciel closing his eyes gently as he smiled kissing his neck feeling a soft tremble go down the younger demons body gently.  
"You know many people in Hell would say we're lifemates." Sebastian says softly his voice low and soft as he nuzzled Ciel's neck softly who trembled faintly again and he smiled brightly feeling him smile as well.  
"Oh really is that what they'd call us? Well I guess I don't mind that all too much." Ciel says his voice seeming to be louder than Sebastian's who grinned widely and knew Ciel felt extremely happy for causing Sebastian's own happiness and glee at the moment as he tightened his hold spinning and threw Ciel on the bed landing on top of him as he smirked looking down into the bright deep blue eyes and Ciel suddenly grinned widely as Sebastian leaned down kissing him deeply his heart jumping gently in his chest which was a new sensation for the demon but he didn't mind it as he let his eyes slide shut resting his body down against Ciel's who quietly let out a soft yet sweet moan of approvoal as Sebastian let his weight rest against Ciel's fully and they suddenly felt a giant rush of heat in between the both of them and Sebastian suddenly leaned down nibbling and tugging gently on Ciel's earlobe gently making him gasp and then shiver heart jumped again as he tugged while nibbling on his earlobe when he felt fingers circling then rolling his nipple around in his fingers as he moaned aloud into Ciel's ear who moaned softly himself as he rolled Sebastian's now hard nipple into between his fingers tugging and pulling on it and it made Sebastian tremble hard. Where did he get so much expierence? Sebastian thought to himself through the shivers and then let out a soft cry as he felt Ciel's hand tracing down to his hips and then felt the younger demons hand tucking between his thigh rubbing him gently as he moaned tugging on Ciel's earlobe a bit harder and releases it kissing him deeply shivering gently as the boy all but rubbed away at the spot between Sebastian's legs making him moan. It made him raise his hands and fondle Ciel's breasts almost roughly pinching and pulling on his nipples just as rough the pleasure and desire circling through his body almost out of his control. He felt like he was just going to die or go mad if he didn't touch Ciel and it made him worried about his sanity at that moment but he couldn't gather enough common sense to even care about it at the moment as he moved down sucking on Ciel's nipple hard much like Ciel had down to him earlier and he couldn't stop even if he wanted to his body trembled, his hands shook hard, his mind going into a frenzy his breath rough and hard as it scratched his throat on the way up and out but his heart accelerated and he felt like he was going ot explode and he hadn't felt this way, not with desire, sure when he was killing or fighting but it was easy yto keep his calm but this. . . . It was to hard for him to resist and he couldn't keep his calm mask. "C-Ciel. . . ." Sebastian stutters roughly his breathing fast as he stared down at Ciel who's face was flushed a deep crimson his breath coming nearly as fast as his and he opened his eyes looking into Sebastian's and both their eyes flashed bright pink at the same moment. "Ciel tell me. . . . Would you be my lifemate? We have eternity together so death won't be an option of me losing you" The words spilled from Sebastian's mouth so fast he couldn't stop them and he pinched his lips together into a hard straight line to keep anymore words from spilling out when Ciel leaned up kissing the mans tight lips gently before he sat up all the way.  
"I'm not sure Sebastian I mean for gods sake we're women, we need adjustments and new clothes. . . " Ciel slowly let his words drag off as he looked down before buttoning his shirt up slowly and turned to look through his closet pulling out his mothers old dress which was a deep yet beautiful light blue and he pulled his clothes off stepping into the dress sliding the dress up which fit like a glove and he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his soft lips as Sebastian stared at the boy a soft frown on his own lips feeling almost. . . rejected. He sighed then walked over lacing up the back of the dress and going up his back doing the buttons then delicately reached up spinning his long navy blue hair up in a way that made it stay up all on its own and Sebastian felt proud for doing it. "There you go Ciel, you now look as beautiful as Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian says softly looking at Ciel who turned tilting his head back looking into the dark red eyes and Sebastian looked back into his masters deep blue eyes. "You're more beautiful to me Sebastian, you make a handsome man and a gorgeous woman." Ciel says reaching a hand up stroking his cheek softly smiling slightly and looks into the blue eyes even more smiling gently back at him his cheeks heating up. slowly as he leaned down kissing the boy gently closing his eyes lightly. He hoped desperately that soon that Ciel would be his soon and it was all he would wish and desire for until the day Ciel finally gave into him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel took a deep breath Sebastian standing behind him as he felt hands squeeze his small shoulders as he looked back at Sebastian who offered a small yet weak smile at him and Ciel felt guilty knowing he gave the butler a stab of pain at his answer at being the demon's mate but that was all that Ciel could say at that moment in time, he had been taken by shock and. . . . Surprisingly he wanted to be the old him when Sebastian asked him that question, he wanted to be the normal man Ciel and be happy and content as best as he could be with his long nights and company by Sebastian but he was scared. Scared he would lose his grip on reality. Scared he'd lose himself. And. . . . Scared that he would eventually lose the only one he loved and that he would one day lose Sebastian Michaelis. He knew the demon was bound to him for all eternity but he was still scared out of his mind that the demon would soon leave him alone and even though Ciel knew he could survive on his own he was still scared that Sebastian would leave, that he would grow to hate him, that Sebastian would resent him with nothing but hatred inside his heart and that his looks would no long hold warmth but ice and that image of Sebastian scared Ciel so badly he tried his best to stop being so impatient and tried to limit his orders but he couldn't help it sometimes but he now tried to be good so he wouldn't lose his loved one. For some reason Ciel didn't want to leave that room and he couldn't even imagine a reason why he didn't want too but he took just one more deep breath before he through open the door closing his eyes to keep his calm his lashes resting heavily on his cheeks and opened them once more before walking downstairs.  
"Sebastian?" He mummers walking slowly with Sebastian just a few steps behind him and Ciel felt more like he was gliding than he was walking but he somewhat like the sensation of it, a thick strand of his navy blue hair fell into his face as he turned to look up at the man.  
"Yes Ciel?" He says back his head tilting gently to the side his eyes showing nothing but concern for the boy.  
"What if Lizzie comes over? What are we going to do then? What if ANYBODY outside the Phantomhive house hold were to see any of us? We don't have an explanation as to why the opposite gender of everyone within this house is suddenly just here it would look to bad and they would begin to suspect something and you know they will Sebastian so don't give me words promising everything will be alright when I know that they'll discover what we are." Ciel says his voice frantic as he speaks the words quickly barely taking a breath when Sebastian suddenly pinned him to the wall and looked tenderly down at him and Ciel felt his breath get stuck within his throat his blue eye widened greatly as a soft blush coated his cheeks as he stared up into Sebastian's face. "It shall be alright Ciel, trust in me that I will figure this all out, after all I am one hell of a butler and I wouldn't say that unless it was true plus honestly Ciel look at me have I ever let you down ever?" Sebastian says softly his voice just as low almost exactly like a murmur like Ciel's voice as he stared down at Ciel and he felt as if the demon was stealing the air from his lungs and he felt like his body was circling with desire at the moment and all he wanted was Sebastian to kiss him but Ciel was stronger than that, even though they both nearly ended up having sex he still felt stronger than just giving in that easily and he was GOING to be strong, He nodded then gently in response to Sebastian's question who then smiled pulling away slowly everything about him lingering and Cie's body screamed at the sudden blast of cold fresh air against him and it screamed in protest of Sebastian being so far from his body and it wanted to move and kick like a tantrum a child would through but like Ciel believed, he was strong. He took a deep breath his cheeks flushed beautifully against his navy hair and clear blue eyes and he rubbed his fingers against the eye patch gently his black nails standing out against the whiteness of his hand. "Sebastian. . . ." He says his head bowing so his bangs hung in his eyes as his cheeks heated up slowly to a bright vibrant red and Sebastian looked at him tilting his head gently watching Ciel's chest practically heavy, his slim frame shaking gently. "Whats wrong Ciel? Is it an asthma attack?!" Sebastian says his voice raising with panic as his eyes widened like he was waiting for the coughing to start but it never did as Ciel slowly lifted his head his blue eye seeming like it was foggy and Sebastian felt his panic rising as he heard Ciel swallow hard.  
"Sebastian. . . . I. . . I want you to. . . k-kiss me." He says stuttering only slightly as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red and Sebastian stepped forward reclaiming his spot against Ciel's body rubbing his thumb against his full lower lip staring into Ciel's deep blue eye and he then leaned down placing a soft kiss on Ciel's lips and both of them closed their eyes a soft sigh broke through Ciel's lips and the both stood there arms around one another kissing each other tenderly until Sebastian lifted his head only to kiss Ciel's forehead tenderly. "Let us go Ciel." Sebastian says in a hushed tone as they turned walking to the stairs going down them slowly their shoes making a clicking sound as they walked down and when they did there stood Lizzie her blonde curls up in their usual pig tails but her green eyes widened as she took in Ciel's new gender. He could see the shock on her face and he realized that he didn't know what he was going to say to her. "Lady Elizabeth, my name is Stephanie, I am Sebastian's. . .sister. This is my daughter Cadence." Sebastian his voice clear yet beautiful like a violin would sound and Ciel found himself sinking slowly into the folds of that velvety voice. He tried not to close his eyes but his lashes felt like they had tiny weights on them so to try and distract himself from the beautiful voice of Sebastian, he stepped down to Lizzie then he smiled bright and widely showing her his beautiful smile even if it felt like thorns on his face he smiled and smiled which caused a small dusting of a light pink blush to come over Lizzie's cheeks then she eventually smiled back just as wide and grabbed Ciel's hand holding it in both of hers looking into his blue eyes, her green eyes dazzling and brilliant in the sunlight and Ciel tried not to burst into laughter as he senses Sebastian bristling with jealousy and he turned his focus back on Lizzie. "How do you do Cadence Michaelis?" Lizzie says her voice nothing but formal yet sweet and polite as she smiled at Ciel who couldn't help smiling brightly back. Even though he was in love with Sebastian he just couldn't deny smiling at Lizzie, she was adorable and his closest friend he considered her as, even if they were cousins he loved her but that was just it, he loved her just as a cousin and there was nothing more to it. He smiled then looking over his shoulder at Sebastian who was talking with Paula and he felt his own prickles of jealousy washing over him slowly and he could literally feel himself turning green with jealousy. He hated it when Sebastian talked with women, it just irked him in a way he couldn't begin to understand at that moment but he got distracted when Lizzie pulled his hand dragging him to the back door towards the backyard and he smiled softly when he heard the conversation between Sebastian and Paula cut off immediately as Lizzie neared the door. "My lady?" Paula called out gently as she turned her worried brown eyes to them her brow furrowing and Sebastian's own face held a similar look as the both of them stared at Lizzie and him. "We're going outside Paula, I want to talk with Cadence for a while." Lizzie smiled then opened the door walking out quickly and when he jolted forward Ciel's long navy blue hair spilled down his back and he immediately felt his panic rising and even Sebastian ran forward away from Paula like he could stop his hair from falling down and Ciel gasped loud enough Lizzie turned to him then her beautiful green eyes widened a lock of blonde hair falling in her face as she looked at him with nothing but shock as the wind shook their clothes and hair whipping them around as he bowed his head his hands clenching as Paula and Sebastian walked out behind them and Lizzie blinked then frowned deeply standing there silently for a few seconds which was completely out of her character for her then she looked angry. "Ciel?! What the hell do you think your doing playing such a joke!" She screams anger ringing in her voice and Ciel took a deep breath bracing himself for the reactions that would very soon surround him as he turned his gaze to Lizzie's his bright blue eye turning darker than before as it turned a color the clouds did during a thunderstorm and let out that breath closing his eyes sitting down gesturing for Lizzie to sit which she did glaring and Ciel knew that it was going to be a very long afternoon. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ciel I still don't understand." Lizzie says her golden brows pulled together a look of confusion mixed in with disbelief at what he was telling her and he sighed again for the thousandth time. It was such a long day already and even though he and Sebastian spent the morning in bed he had so many things he had to do but he had pushed them all off just to tell Lizzie and it wasn't going the way he thought it would and it was driving him crazy by how many times he had explained it already and he felt like screaming but he couldn't do that so his head picked up a slow heavy yet painful throbbing in his temples making him sigh. Sebastian was sitting across their little circle from him and he was staring so intently at him it gave Ciel the distinct feeling like he wanted to blush and he felt the heart traveling up slowly to his face and somehow he managed to stop the blush in its tracks to keep it from spreading up to his face and he almost sighed in happiness at making the blush stop but he felt Elizabeth's gaze on him making him sigh once more.

"Elizabeth its easy as it sounds. I went to go and take a nap but I was hit with pains, I fell asleep two times within four hours and when I woke up I was a woman, I don't know how or why it happened but it did indeed happen to Sebastian as well." Ciel says sighing gently as he slid his hands gently back and laid on the grass closing his eyes feeling the sunlight on his face occasionally feeling a coolness from the shadows that would play over his face a few times . Sometimes he truly loved weather like this and he zoned out as Lizzie began a little interrogation on Sebastian as Ciel went over his mind at the possible people who would know about this. Was it a spell? Voodoo? Some sort of curse? Whether those ideas sounded complete idiotic Ciel wouldn't doubt that there was some supernatural cause behind both him and Sebastian becoming women, it just wasn't natural and honestly with how intense the feelings he felt sometimes, made him want to be the man he had been just the other day and he. . . . . Missed the man he had been and he desperately wished he could go back to it soon. Then one name among many popped into his mind and he fought the urge to groan but. . . . he really could be of help, he could know something about this even if he disliked the man just a bit Ciel was desperate to have life go back to normal even if it had only been 2 days really and he let out a breath standing up cutting off the questions as everyone turned to stare at him.

"Sebastian, I know where we can go and hopefully get help." "Wait are you talking about-?"  
"Yes now lets go Sebastian and see if we can meet with him." Ciel says running his hands lightly down his skirt smoothing it out before turning and begins walking away when he called over his shoulder. "We'll be back Lizzie!" Then he and Sebastian broke out in a run towards the front of the house and into the carriage that immediately took off and they both let out a loud sigh of relief and he closed his eyes gently hearing Sebastian shifting and then Ciel felt a hand covering his and he blushes looking down at the hand covering his and he turned his eye up looking at Sebastian who looked back at him almost with a beautiful close to longing look that made Ciel's insides tremble and he had to stop the tremble from spreading to his body. The carriage jumped making Ciel jump high up and he slammed his head off the rough of it and he yelled out in pain wincing badly and Sebastian glared up at the rough and sighed gently his black hair gleaming in the light. Sebastian was in essence a very beautiful man, there was only one time he should Ciel his true form. . . . . Ciel fought the little shiver that wanted to crawl up his spin for Sebastian was staring at him, and Ciel leaned back against the seat sighing gently closing his eye and rubs his forehead gently. He couldn't take much more today, his throat felt strangely scratchy and he cleared his throat which was the loudest noise in the carriage and Sebastian turned to him his brow raised gently but instead of answering Ciel just shook his head. It was nothing and if it was his asthma acting up. . . Then he wouldn't just give in to a damn attack he wasn't going to be confined to his bed again. Suddenly the carriage stopped and he jolted forward roughly and suddenly, when Sebastian wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling onto the floor or hurting himself too badly.

"Christ!" Ciel yells loudly his dark brows pulled together gently as he glared at the room of the carriage then sighed loudly. He pushed the door open and stepped out clearing his throat again as he began to walk slowly and heard Sebastian following him as he looked around and he let his head fall back as he stopped his hair tickling his lower back and he saw Sebastian give him a strange look but Ciel said nothing as he began to walk slowly once again his chest getting a slightly tight and heavy feeling and he took a deep breath, knowing air was there and it was crisp and clean with spring time but his chest and throat felt strangely numb like it couldn't feel the air going through and he took another deep breath before stopping taking deep breath after deep breath. It felt like there was cotton shoved down his throat and all piled up in his chest and he tried to take another breath but what came out was a loud cough and like the other time had an attack what seemed like a pool of spit immediately came out with the cough dribbling down his chin and he fell to his knees coughing harder and harder but why was he having an attack now?Sebastian rushed over scooping him up again as he coughed hard and rough as Sebastian ran down the street and Ciel heard gasps of shock at seeing him heaving and coughing hard. Sebastian just ran faster and faster down the street which gave Ciel the feeling like they were flying more than running but he couldn't think past the awful coughing rattling his chest and coming out roughly and he closed his eyes his breath raspy and ragged as he shivers a bit clinging onto Sebastian like a little child and he coughed repeatedly and hard to the point he thought he was never going to breath in between the coughs when Sebastian suddenly stopped. "S-S-S-Seba. . . . stian" He stutters coughing hard in between saying the man's name and his face was partially smothered by his big breasts but Ciel didn't care, for a moment he felt normal like the man he was before instead of this female, but when Sebastian began walking again and Ciel breathed hard as it scratched up his throat causing another round of hard coughs and he felt like he was going to pass out and Sebastian held him tighter and just as Ciel began to black out he heard a single thing break in through the rough sound of his own breathing but he shut his eyes the blackness circling through him dragging him down and down but he faintly recognized the voice but he just couldn't focus and he heard what the person had to say just as the darkness dragged him down a soft sigh breaking through.

"Well what is it that we have here?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel woke slowly yet surely as he let out a soft groan as he shifted and turned uncomfortably as he coughed gently yet quietly as he shivered roughly and slowly cracked open his eyes gently. He was in a dark room the sheets over him were heavy yet somewhat cool and he sat up slowly his head pounding softly and it was the river of navy blue hair around him that reminded him that he was still a woman and he sighed loudly which caused movement from the other room. The door creaked opened but Ciel had just laid back down his body too weak to really hold himself up properly and there was Sebastian standing next to his bed and he smiled gently stroking Ciel's hair away from his face softly.

"You scared me Ciel." Sebastian says softly soothing more hair out of Ciel's face as he looks at him almost lovingly. It made Ciel's insides almost tremble and his heart fluttered for some strange reason, it was at that moment that he felt more like a girl than he did at any other time in his entire life and as he looked into Sebastian's deep red eyes he found himself almost getting lost in them like he knew it would be east to but he was in a weird place and in a weird place when he shook his head gently.

"Where are we?" He felt like his throat was still kind of scratchy but he pushed it off his voice sounding musical yet rough but ignored it as he looked around the dark room laying on his side and he rubbed his eyes gently with his palms and a yawn worked its way up and out of his mouth which sounded loud in the quiet room and he looked at the butler sleepily waiting for the answer as he stretched yawning again.

"We are at the Undertaker's." Sebastian says gently looking at ciel but he was so tired to keep his eyes open anymore and he closed his eyes again reaching for Sebastian's hand holding it and tugs on it very softly feeling Sebastian's surprise at the slight tug then he smile gently climbing overCiel laying behind him which was so much easier with his slim light body and he had to admit sometimes being a female really did have its perks, he was lighter and quicker than he was as a male but he knew Ciel was also jsut as quick and lithe but it was. . . harder on him whether Ciel wanted to admit it or not but Ciel really was the most beautiful woman he had ever see whether he was a man or not, Sebastian loved him as a man and as a woman, he kind of wished Ciel would wear his hair long when he was a man although Sebastian did need a hair cut but his hair was still short thankfully, but Ciel had hair all the way down to his lower back and Ciel smlied in his sleep peacefully.

Sebastian's P.O.V

Sebastian stared at his sleeping face, focusing on the dark lashes making cresents against the boy's pale cheeks but he was so . . . Peaceful looking, more when he was alseep than when he was awake surprisingly, he looked at ease and relaxed, which was something Sebastian barely ever seen before on Ciel's cute little face. There was a brief moment as Sebastian let his mind wonder off as he stared at him wondering what exactly type of animal Ciel's demon form was, he had told him before he could switch to his demonic form but he never showed Sebastian and it was driving him crazy,he wanted to know, wanted to SEE Ciel's demon form but Ciel refused to show him claiming it was embarrassing but Sebastian didn't believe that. When Ciel's breath evened out Sebastian slid from the bed silentlt standing up and walked out through the little space in the door and when he walked out to the open room there was the Undertaker and Grell. It made Sebastian blink once he realized Grell was sitting on the Undertaker's lap and he rolled his eyes gently turning towards the Undertaker's small awkward little kitchen as he grabbed a pot putting it on the stove after filling it up with water and put it on the burner and when he walked out the two men were being catty and flirty with each other which made Sebastian roll his eyes again and he grabbed the tea from the cabinets and he suddenly held back a lard yawn of his own and he stretched his breasts faintly jiggling and he looked down at his chest a brow raised still slightly unused to the breasts sitting on his chest, it was strange no matter how many times he had seen a woman's breasts it was strange to actually have them on his own body, he quickly made the tea pouring it into the cup then walked out ignoring the men who were kissing and he held back a dramatic gag, then walked right on to his masters residing bedroom and when he walked in the boy's breath was soft more normal and more even but the faint wheezing from his chest was a tell tale to Sebastian that the boy still wasn't exactly better yet and he couldn't risk taking the boy out there even if it wasn't that cold he didn't want to risk it, even still being a demon the boy had bad asthma that acted up at times so he wouldn't be at risk of the air outside. He walked back to the kitchen the voice behind him nearly gave him a mini jump start as he looked at the Undertaker his eyes a bit wide as he stared at the white haired man.

"Did you know Sebastian Michaelis-" He raised a brow at the man saying his full name."- I have this powder, completely ordorless, and tasteless, practically colorless too, you can put it in the tea and once I help you both, whether Ciel be a femal or a male he'll become pregnant." The undertaker says quietly his voice high yet soothing and Sebastian was immediately intrigued by the thought of a pregnant Ciel, the image in his head was odly heart warming to the demon and the Undertaker let out a low breath as he stared at Sebastian's dreamy face. "Well I can turn you bck Sebastian so you can impregnate the boy but the powder will truly work better than anything." He says before turning around after placing a small black bag on the counter next to the cup of tea then walked back to the whining Grell sitting back down and Sebastian placed his hands on the counter looking at the bag thinking deeply. Make. . . the young master. . . . pregnant? Could I really do something like that to him? Decieve him and make him pregnant when he unwillingly doesn't know or maybe didn't want to become impregnated? What would he think of me then? He'd hate me of course why wouldn't he? I would be the one that impregnated him without his knowledge of it but. . . I could always have sex with him and have him believe it was simply that but. . . I'd still be lying to Ciel, Sebastian thought to himself fiercely his brows moving down in a deep scowl as he stared at the bag a bit more his mouth turned down in to a small frown the spots spinning around and around in his mind fast and he couldn't help it at that moment, he really wanted to know how this would all turn out and then he took a big deep breath and before he changed his mind, he dumped the contents of the bag into the tea taking a shot and he stirred it up quickly and when he walked out The undertaker gave him the medicine that would turn him into a man again and he chugged it down his body shaking and aching as it melded back into that of a man then brought it to his young master, who laid in the bed and when he sat up resting against the head board Sebastian gave him the tea and he chugged it all down quickly his black lashes sooty against his cheeks again and then he yawned loudly opening his eyes sleepily then shut them the tea cup and saucer falling from his hand rolling against the blankets dripping onto them a bit and Sebastian picked them up bringing them to the kitchen placing them in the little sink. He spent a few hours when he stood up to go see Ciel, he rubbed his hands over his face but he felt not tired but. . . eager? And. . . Excited? He opened the door and there laying out on the bed his dress up to his thighs, face beat red along with a panting breath, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, laid a sexually aroused and excited Ciel turning his dark hooded eyes onto Sebastian and sat up slowly keeping his eyes on the older demon and very faintly Sebastian heard the boy's thighs pressing and rubbing together making a wet glushy sound and he felt himself growing a quick erection and he knew why he was so excited, why he was so eager, this was why, he wanted to have sex with Ciel why, he had no idea but when Ciel lifted a hand for Sebastian to come closer he jumped right on the bed tearing his clothes off right in the process his body tense and eager than before an dhe felt like he was going to explode right out of his human form and right into his true form but he kept himself in check, his muscles coiled and tight, eager for it and Ciel simply lifted hiad dress up to his waist and without waiting Sebastian just plunged in deeply making Ciel cry out loudly as Sebastian's hands came up clenching the boy's hips tightly and whether he was used to it or not he began thrusting into him almost hard and fast with long strokes moaning outloud and he couldn't even control his movements anymore, some part of him was screaming out that he needed to pull out and walk away, to run or do something get his mind off of this, but he couldn't, he was throbbing, both his erection and his body as he thrusted hard into Ciel who was now crying out, whimpering and moaning loudly wiggling beneath Sebastian trying to meet his thrusts and Sebastian moaned out louder his head falling back his breath fast and heavy, whatever this was, this feeling that shattered his mask of calm, he felt almost grateful for it, knowing he wouldn't have to seduce Ciel and spend time doing it he was dying for this moment and he couldn't believe it was truly happening.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel cries out loudly wiggling fruther and Sebastian realized he had released his aching breasts from his dress and Sebastian's eyes were suddenly glued to them. "Sebastian slow down! I-I can't. . ." Ciel stutters his breath harsh and erratic his breast bouncing what looked painfully hard to Sebastian but the way Ciel's body arched and ached against his he knew Ciel's mouth was saying something different and Sebastian picked up faster speed thrusting harder and harder and harder going faster and faster makign Ciel cry out but this time he cried out with him their orgasms coming what felt to soon for the both of them but it happened and Sebastian spilled his seed deeply into Ciel and thrust one more time before collapsing on the bed panting his large chest rising and falling his heart hammering against his chest and Ciel laid out next to him his breathing hard and rough like it sounded when he was having his asthma attack but he fell asleep quickly against Sebastian who quietly before the boy passed out to fast, he gave the boy the same thing he had taken and knew he would be a man again in a matter of hours but he knew just how happy Ciel would be and closed his eyes gently. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Sebastian's P.O.V_

Waking up in the morning was not pleasant at all to Sebastian. He shot up like a rocket wondering exactly what it was that had woken him up when he realized what it was exactly. It was a high ear piercing scream and he quickly ran into the direction of the screams and there he saw a very angry and very upset female Ciel, he was glaring at himself in the mirror his chest heaving with the breathes rocking his body gently with his angry his blue eyes narrowed and then he seemed to see Sebastian but he didn't respond. He was too busy taking in the sight of Ciel, he was beautiful of course as a woman but just so alluring as a man, his long dark navy blue hair was hanging down to his waist that curled subtly but Sebastian knew how angry the boy was when he turned toward him, his naked body uncovered and he immediately walked towards Sebastian who's eyes widened, he knew for some reason that some men would get an erection from this and he could've if the burning hot anger in his young master's eyes wasn't so potent and brilliant. He walked up to Sebastian, who was walking backwards as Ciel walked forward and without saying a complete word, he lifts his hand up and with all the power and anger he had he slapped Sebastian across the face hard enough a loud crack which sounded quietly at so loud, so clear that it was surprising it was actually flesh on flesh but Ciel wasn't done and he shoved Sebastian as hard as he could with a much strength as he could muster and slapped him again and again and again with quick speed and as much power as the boy could manage slapping Sebastian repeatedly. When he stopped Sebastian's eyes widened taking in the tears sliding down his masters face and when he reaches up to wipe at the tears Ciel stood up quickly his body quivering and Sebastian knew he didn't want him to see the tears and Ciel turned and looked down his hands clenching into fists.

"Why the hell do you get to go back to normal?" He says quietly his hair hnging in front of his eyes.

"Ci-" Sebastian starts but gets caught off quickly his eyes widening slightly.

"_Why?! Why do you get to go back to normal?! Why can't I?! It Isn't fair!_" Ciel screams loudly his tears gushing down quickly his chest rising quickly with his labored angry breaths his hands trembling gently and Sebastian's eyes widened even more.

"Ciel I-"

"_No! It isn't fair! I hate being this way I hate being this way! I hate it!"_ Ciel screams again his head bowed tears dripping off his chin and fell onto the floor his breath ragged as Sebastian sat on the floor looking at his master all but falling apart in front of him. "I hate it Sebastian I want to be normal I hate this." He now whispers his voice ragged and thick as he shields his face with his hands gently sniffling loudly his body bouncing softly with faint sobs he held back his tears seeping through his fingers as Sebastian looked at him shocked down to his core.

"Ciel." He says softly but it didn't seem to get his attention in the slightest bit. He stood up quietly crawling over the bed coming behind him instead and he sat down not even jostling the bed at all and he wrapped his arms around Ciel's slim soft waist and at that moment he didn't see Ciel as a woman, no he saw Ciel as who he was before he turned into a woman, he was still Ciel to him and Sebastian loved him unconditionally at that moment and when Ciel's hands dropped down to Sebastian's in surprise it was at that moment they both felt it. The bump. It was small but it was there and it was slightly hard for some reason but it was there and Ciel let out a soft startled gasp and Sebastian didn't need to see his face to know his blue eyes were widening softly and slowly looking doown at the little bump and he stepped out of Sebastian's arms much to his disappointment, but because Ciel was naked it was easy for him to look at his stomach in the mirror his hands resting around it gently as if he were cradling it in his hands softly. His blue eyes widened gently as he stared at the faint little bump then lifted his eyes to Sebastian and he was instantly swamped with guilt. _He _did this to Ciel. _He _gave Ciel that powder to make him pregnant. _He_ sped up the process by having sex with Ciel. _He_ was the one that lied and betrayed Ciel even if it was a small little act he lied to Ciel and he felt like the guilt was swelling and swelling up in his chest like it would explode and he couldn't take it but he kept his lips tightly shut as he stared at Ciel's happy face and he knew Ciel was going to be happy but Sebastian had to decide when to tell Ciel what has happened and he knew he needed to do it very very soon before the Undertaker or someone told him ahead of time but Sebastian felt he had to tell him very soon but he was. . . scared surprisingly.

"sebastian am I. . .? A-am I pregnant?" Ciel says his voice almost hushed and then Sebastian fought the urge to wince or cringe so he nodded silently and Ciel pulled his clothes on. "Sebastian I want to go home to the manor now." He says gently looking up at the man his blue eyes seeming wide in a way and Sebastian felt his heart stutter once as if he was a mere kitten looking up at him for loving and he nodded both of them turning and walking towards the front room where the Undertaker and Grell laid on the couch sleeping a blanket over the both of them but it didn't hide the fact that both of them were bare naked and for some reason Sebastian felt longing tighten his throat and made him feel like he was about to just start bawling his eyes out because he missed being like that with Ciel and it made an ache grow and expand in his chest but he pushed it away the best he could and they began to walk back home to the manor together and Sebastian got the slightest faint tingling feeling of foreboding and he tried to push it away also when Ciel smiled up at him his long navy blue hair brushing the small of his back and that bright beautiful smile nearly made it impossible for Sebastian to feel anything but a fluttering happiness around Ciel.

_19 Weeks Later Ciel's P.O.V _

Sitting on the edge of his of his bed daintily as he rested his against the swell of his growing stomach he stroked it softly as if stroking the cheek of the baby within. Sebatian's baby. It was moments like this Ciel allowed himself a few womanly moments sincehe was still in the physical form of a woman he closed his eyes gently briefly wondering exactly what this baby would be like, if it would be a demon like Sebastian or just a regular child and the thoughts were driving him utterly mad and he was only four months along and he didn't know how he was going to handle the next five months of this pregnancy and he groans softly to himself and he laid back on the bed peeking up at the ceiling of his room his forearm resting against his forehead gently and he yawned out loudly stretching once. He had been getting so tired lately it was extremely weird but he figured it was just part of the pregnancy and the one little comforting thing he had was that the pregnancy was going to be soon over and Sebastian told him he got the same medicine type thing the Undertaker had given the man to turn Ciel back to normal and he smiled gently to himself stroking his stomach lifting up the shirt he borrowed from Sebastian and stared at his stomach and thought it looked more like a mini mountain than that a pregnant stomach and he shut his eyes his hand resting on the his stomach stroking it idly as he thought to himself when he felt a frigid hand touch his stomach making him both gasp and jump as he opened his eyes looking up at Sebastian who smiled crookedly his bare hand pressing against Ciel's stomach softly yet gently and he kissed Ciel's head surprising them both at the same time and he sat up quickly and blinked rapidly his face turning into a dark crimson as only a human could in under two seconds. Sebastian seemed to know what Ciel was thinking for he smirked widely poking his blush which only seemed to darken it badly and Ciel felt the words bubbling up quickly much to his relief but before he could even get them out Sebastian had climbed over on top of him gently watching where he put pressure as he brought both his hands up to Ciel's stomach almost like he was cupping it gently and it was shocking Ciel down to his core, it was almost like he was seeing a completely different Sebastian, the one who wasn't making jokes and what not that were completely dark in a strange twisted way and it was like Sebastian was. . . .Trusting him to see him in this state and Ciel felt faintly honored to see Sebastian liked this and then he felt a shifting in his stomach which made both their eyes widen gently looking down at his stomach when it happened only this time it was more like a punch for the shape of a tiny hand pressed against Ciel's stomach and a giggle broke through Ciel's shocked state looking at the tiny hand when it disappeared then replaced it with a little foot as the baby kicked and punched gently making Ciel giggle madly and Sebastian looked at him smiling genuinely at Ciel and leaned down kissing him softly for the first time in what felt like an eternity to Ciel and he smiled widely his arms moving up winging themselves around Sebastian's shoulders and he for some reason began to twirl his raven hair around his fingers and played with Sebastian's hair gently as they kissed deeply,passionately, sweetly and caring and the baby continued going nuts within Ciel and he kept giggling every once in a short while as he relaxed himself against Sebastian who pulled away almost slowly.

"It won't be much longer." He says softly his voice sounding like velvet and Ciel nearly got lost in it when he realized what Sebastian was saying.

"What do you mean 'it won't be much longer'? as far as I was concerned and from what Lizzie told me, women are pregnant for NINE months not nineteen weeks Sebastian." Ciel says a scowl forming as he stared at the demon his blue eyes narrowing a frown pulling at his lips and his brow pulled together tightly as he crossed his arms under his swollen breasts gingerly and waited for Sebastian to continue.

"Ciel a demonic pregnancy only lasts for about thirty-six weeks in the pregnancy before the female carrying the baby, that being you, would go into labor in a matter of days but every pregnancy is different but Ciel. . . Look at yourself its been nineteen weeks and you seem to only be getting bigger as the weeks go on. . . "Sebastian says and Ciel stopped listening moving back to the headboard a hand pressed firmly to his round stomach his eyes wide, he could see Sebastian's lips moving as he continued to explain it but Ciel just shut off as he felt the baby moving and twisting around in him obviously reacting to his distress and worry but he couldn't even concentrate. He only had about seventeen weeks left of his pregnancy before it was over and he felt like ice was shooting through his veins at the thought of going through his pregnancy so fast when suddenly Sebastian stopped talking, Ciel focused on him noting how his hand clenched his pant leg tightly his grip intensifying until his knuckles were white and Ciel thought he was going to rip his pants and his head was bowed, his raven hair hanging in front of his eyes making it impossible for Ciel to look at his face fully.

"Ciel. . . I. . . I deceived you. . . I lied to you. . .Ciel I. . . " Sebastian says his voice weak and almost shaking like he was forcing the words out his hand clenching his pant leg tighter as Ciel paled badly his heart screeching to a complete stop. "Ciel. . . back all those months ago when we were staying with the Undertaker after your asthma attack he. . .he gave me this bag and he told me that if I put it in your tea it. . . it. . it. . . "Sebastian stutters and Ciel had the bad feeling like tears were welling up in the demon's eyes and the feeling made his gut clench tightly but he stayed still as stone.

"It would what Sebastian." He says stiffly almost indifferently as he stared at Sebastian, his eyes almost seemed to be shooting daggers at the demon as he waited for him to continue.

"It would make you pregnant." Sebastian says in a hushed tone almost seeming to curl in on himself and Ciel sat up straighter almost as if someone had shot a rod up his back making him sit up right his face expressionless. "Ciel I'm so so sorry I didn't mean too do it, I really didnt I thought against it but I decided to do it on just pure instinct-" Ciel jumped up cutting him off and slapped him hard enough that cracking sound was hard to believe it had come from such a slap and Sebastian's tears seemed to fly into the air as Ciel stared at him almost coldly and Sebastian lifted a hand up to his red cheek and he turned walking to his bed room door seething internally as Sebastian scrambled to the other side of the bed as Ciel threw the door open and Sebastian's eyes widened tears now sliding down his cheeks freely and it was shocking to see a demon cry but Ciel wouldn't shatter his resolve now as he stood in the door way.

"C-C-Ciel. . . " Sebastian stutters his name his voice faint like it was barely there and Ciel kept his eyes straight out at the hall wall.

"No Sebastian, you betrayed my trust and I honestly have nothing to say to you at the moment. Tell me was everything just a lie? To get me pregnant? Take advantage of me in this form? Is this what you wanted? _A woman_? Was I not good enough for you? Will. . . Will I ever be good enough for you? Or do you just want me for this baby?" Ciel says shooting the questions at Sebastian as though they were daggers slicing through Sebastian but Ciel couldn't stop the torrent of questions from coming out and he balled his hands up into fists digging his nails into his palms as tears pressed against his eyes eager to spill out on his cheeks but he stepped out walking down the hall brushing one lone tear roughly from his cheek with enough force behind it it left a faint dull throb of pain as Ciel walked away from the now shocked Sebastian and he felt the tears quickly gushing down his cheeks and as gentle as he could, he burst out running down the hall to one of the places no one knew to go. His parents old bedroom. When he got there he sniffled loudly and uncontrollably as he slammed the door behind him not before he heard Sebastian's loud gut wrenching sobs that seemed to echo through his entire manor and he heard Sebastian scream "_**YOU WERE ALWAYS ENOUGH FOR ME CIEL!**_" But Ciel kept his ground sobbing quietly to himself as he fell onto his parents old bed and curled up on his side his tears sliding down off his cheeks and off the tip of his nose, his blue eyes darkening to that of what the see looks like when its stormy and he closed his eyes curling up tighter and tighter hoping to be crushed by this world than to deal with this heart wrenching pain that he caused and inflicted upon himself and he laid there like that for hours and hours even when the sun went down he didn't not move, his tears had stopped but the pain didn't, it beat at his heart and rushed through his veins until he thought he would scream by how painful it was and he forced himself not too as he clenched the bedsheets taking deep breathes wondering why exactly he had decided to do this to him. To Sebastian more importantly but his pride wouldn't let him go back and apologize so he laid there moving onto his back closing his red swollen eyes welcoming the numbness finally and sinked into the most rough and uneasy sleep he had ever had before.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! ^^ I wanted to make this chapter more serious in a way, I figured since the other chapters were filled with an almost lovey type sexual manner I thought "Hey why not through a bit of seriousness to this!" And thus this chapter was born! I hope its enjoyable for some people, I truly do, if you by chance do like it, and this may be the only time I ask, please faovrite or follow this story or even leave a comment I don't care if some people do it or some people don't it'd give me a confidence boost though I'm hoping I don't sound desperate Dx. But please enjoy the next chapter in this story!

* * *

Laying on his side staring at the wall Ciel's eyes remained half lidded with his tired grogginess and his eyes were red and swollen. He still felt tired from the crying and sobbing he did last night, his long hair clung to his face and neck, he was hot in his parents room for he refused to unlock the door nor would he unlock the windows for fear Sebastian would find a way in even though he could quite possibly just pop into the room but Ciel knew that Sebastian knew better than to just walk tight into his old parents room since this was a little bit of a soft spot for Ciel and he let out a low sigh squeezing his eyes shut curling up tightly his large stomach getting in the way of the action though as he pressed a firm hand to the side of his stomach lovingly stroking it as the baby kicked within and he managed a weak smile at how the baby was reacting but lately the baby hasn't been kicking or moving quite as much since he and Sebastian had that fight. It'd been an entire three or four days and he had just barely gotten by just by eating some food he would sneak. He sighed again stroking his stomach softly and lovingly sitting up on his elbow gently staring at his stomach. It looked like he sped through another week or two of his pergnancy and it made his heart squeeze painfully at the thought as strange as that was for him. He laid back down quickly as he heard the foot steps coming down the hall to the door and he knew it was Sebastian coming to try and talk to him but Ciel didn't want to talk to him nor did he want to see him at the moment. Okay if he was completley honest with himself he wanted to see Sebastian desperately but he was so angry with the demon that he wasn't sure if he could talk to him without screaming in the man's face again or if he could withhold from slapping him either. The knock at the door came quietly.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian calls through the door softly knocking again but Ciel just rolled over ignoring the mans voice as he stared at the window at the other side of the room his brow pulled together tightly in a scowl then he heard the faint creak of the door as Sebastian placed his hands on the door then he let out a loud sigh. "Bocchan I know you can hear me so please let me in? Let me explain. Please Ciel you don't know the full truth of it so please let me in!" He says the last part in a mix of begging and a desperate edge which was strange but Ciel just remained silent until he heard another sigh and the butler turned pushing off the door and walked away and Ciel's vision got wavy the colors blending together as the tears began slipping down slowly. He hated Sebastian for what he did. Ciel sighed then stood up quicky but it must've been too fast for he felt the world bend and twist so badly he felt like he would be sick and his stomach lurched suddenly and black spots danced across his vision making him gasp but it was so faint he barely heard it and he fell to the floor with a loud thud but he was already gone by the time he hit the floor.

_Sebastian's P.O.V_

He frowned sighing to himself then walked to the kitchen making some snacks for when Bocchan came out of the room and he smiled softly to himself faintly wondering when Ciel would ever forgive him an dhe sighed again when suddenly he heard a very loud thud coem from the room Ciel was in and he felt panicked. He dropped the ingredients in his hands nad took off running for hte bedroom then he just used his power to manifest into the room to see Ciel passed out on the carpet and he gasped loudly dropping down next to him grabbing him and craddled him in his arms gently brushing the thick blue strands away from Ciel's forehead softly staring at him and gave him a soft shake.

"B-Bocchan! Bocchan! Wake up! CIEL!" He yells gently but once his name slipped from out of his lips Ciel's dark lashes fluttered against his cheeks softly then opened them gently, his mark glowed gently for the first time as it blurred out the blue color of his left eye but his right eyes stood out like a deep blue gem and they seemed almost. . . unfocused for a few seconds like he didn't understand exactly where it was that he was and Sebastian felt his continuing worry building up but Ciel got up slowly trembling softly sitting on the bed and Sebastian looked at Ciel who still looked unfocused.

"Bocchan list-"

"No. . . . just go." Ciel says tiredly and rolls over onto his side facing the window his back to Sebastian and he frowned softly his brows furrowing gently. Then he turned walking right out of the room shutting the door and he paused. Ciel fainted. That meant something was indeed wrong with the boy he frowned deeply before sticking his head back in through the door and Ciel shot Sebastian an angry look but it looked more irritated then anything.

"Bocchan I have to go out, will you be alright here without me?" He asks looking into Ciel's eyes who looked away briefly the annoyance all but shining through for the boy.

"yes I'll be fine without you for a while Sebastian." Ciel says before shifting under the blanket and it was the last response he gave and Sebastian backed out and walked down the hall to the front door barking out orders to Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard to watch the house and protect Ciel and they all gave a rather chipper response.

Sebastian walked down the street all but greatful that he was in a male body again, he had no idea he missed it when being a woman against his will, he pressed a hand against his stomach gently not able to stop himself from wondering what it would be like to have an infant in his body and carrying around that giant stomach Ciel had carried around. He walked up to the shop, the big bold words 'Undertaker' above the front door that was shaped just like a coffin and he laid his hand on the doorknob turning it and pulled it open. TGhere in the shop it was dark, a few candles just barely casting light around the shop, coffins loitered around the entire store, there was a few jars filled with Satan knows what but Sebastian had no desire to figure out what was in them. Then the shuffling sound got louder and louder then there was the Undertaker in all his 'weird'glory. For once his long white hair was in a braid that looked like Grell made it and it made Sebastian huff out a breath and the Udertaker chuckled gently a wide grin coming across his pale face.

"Heh heh heh what brings the Phantomhive butler to my humble little place?" He says the grin staying in place as he stared at Sebastian through his thick white bangs.

"I want to know more about. . . pregnancies." Sebastian says a bit haltingly as hstared back at the Undertaker, his red eyes unwavering.

"You mean demonic pregnancies." The undertaker says seriously however he grinned as if this was the most entertaining thing to ever happen today.

"Yes demonic pregnancies is what I want to know more about, I mean you got Grell pregnant and that's both sickening and confusing at the same time." He says and he knew he struck a little nerve when he saw the grin almost all but disappear on that pale face as he stared hard at Sebastian for so long and so steadily that he actually began to feel uncomfortable underneath the reapers gaze.

"If you want my knowledge and or BOOK on this type of pregnancy don't talk about Grell alright? You understand me?" He say a hidden anger laid dormant under his normally grinning self and it very clearly shocked Sebastian at this but he nodded quickly wanting to get his hand on the possible book the undertaker was speaking about. "Alright let me go get that book then." He says turning around going through a small door by the desk he always sat at and he went through it and shut it making Sebastian blink for he never saw that door before or at least he didn't think he ever did but it was indeed there and he blinked again. The undertaker shuffled and walked arounf the little room he was in and there was suddenly a series of loud bangs and thuds from behind the closed dooor. He felt mildly concerned but it was only a flicker of it, for he knew the Undertaker could take care of hismelf when the man walked back out holding a small thin looking black book in his hands.

"Read it thoroughly and once you have your questions and the boy's given birth then bring it back to me."

"Of course." Sebastian gives a bow to the Undertaker though it made his skin crawl to do that but he stood up right and turned walking out of the shop going back towards the manor and looked at the thin black bok and his brows pulled together. It was so thin it looked like a childrens book.

The Undertaker watched as Sebastian left with the book and laughed gently to himself as the very much pregnant Grell came out a hand on his swollen stomach and slipped an arm around the white haired mans waist.

"Was that Bassy?" Grell asks raising a red brow gently.

"Yes he came for some knowledge is all I gave him a book and sent him on his merry way. Heh heh I wonder how this shall end for those two." The Undertaker says hugging his red haired lover gently as they both grinned when the dark clouds suddenly came together with a crack of thunder making Grell jump faintly but the Undertaker was very lost in his imaginings of how everything could be played out for the demon and his master.

Sebastian sat by his masters beside as Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's thigh. He grinned to himself softly watching his young masters flutter down as he began falling asleep grateful his master let him sit in here with him as he slept and once he did fall asleep Sebastian pulled the thin black book out and stared at the blank cover then looked at Ciel's sleeping face as shadows and light danced over his pale face from the candle light and Sebastian let out a breath stroking Ciel's hair as if he were simply a sleeping cat, his long deep blue hair felt like the most purest of silks to his fingers and he wondered if his hair had always been this silky even though he always touched the masters hair when he was in the bath. Once he was absolutely sure Ciel hwas asleep he opened the book which made a small little noise that books make when they are brand new and he blinked softly wondering if it WAS brand new book but he shook his head softly turning to the first page and began reading.

_Page One, Paragraph one: "Most Upper Level demons may reproduce through a "normal" pregnancy; however the product of the union is not necessarily evil. If two demons reproduce through intercourse, the product is inherently evil, but if a demon reproduces with a human; he or she will have a human side."_

He paused his reading taking in just that one line then looked down at Ciel's large stomach. He looked like a regular pregnancy so far, though he always felt a tugging almost pulling sensation to the infant that resided within Ciel. He furrowed his brow placing his hand gently on the side of Ciel's stomach gently making him twitch softly in his sleep and Sebastian couldn't help but smile softly almost lovingly at Ciel's sleeping face and some part of him felt faintly thrilled and excited by the thought of having both a child with Ciel and Ciel once again being the man he was, it was just something that came out of nowhere to Sebastian for some He smiled gently once more at Ciel before looking down at the book again to pick up where he left off.

_Paragraph one, sentence two through four: "A ratio of humans that survive a demonic pregnancy often survive depending on how prominent the human side of the child within the woman's womb is about a eighty perfect chance they will survive, if the demon side of the child is much more prominent, which will be easy to tell, the survival rate for the human is about a fifty-fifty survival rate, sometimes down near forty percent for making it since the demon and the human are nearly incompatible if the demonic side is stronger than the human side. Sometimes if the infant is very fast in growth then the survival rate is even lower than that. Humans can indeed carry demon children, some fully human, some are fully demon but there's the rare line of a possible human-demon hybrid but that is so rare its barely been recorded, for its mostly just a pure blood demon or human when it comes to pregnancies involving a human or demon. Sometimes there's that rare chance however, that a human MALE can become pregnant and carry a demon child."_

Sebastian stopped reading the book slipping from his now faintly trembling hands and it landed on the floor with a loud thud but all Ciel did was twitch at the noisewhen he expected his master to awaken at such a loud noise. Survival rates rushed through Sebastian's head his body growing cold and he stared blankly at the wall across the room his eyes wide. HE did this and the guilt quickly slammed into his body and mind. Then he felt something warm on his cheek. It was wet too. He slid his gloves off to feel the warm, wet thing and when he pulled his fingers back, it had a smear of a glistening tear and his eyes widened a bit more feeling more tears sliding down after the first and his eye lids went down half way as he looked down at his master the tears dripped off his chin silently as they made thick tg=racks down his face and he sat up right his head touching the wall as he looked up at the ceiling. He and his stupid instincts have put his mast in much more danger than he was supposed to allow. He couldn't even seem to stop crying at this point as he shut his eyes trying for once, to fall into a deep sleep as the tears slipped down. How could he have done this to Ciel? And just as he thought it Ciel began to wake up and when he looked at Sebastian and when he opened his eyes to look back at Ciel he knew he was screwed since his master had not wanted to see him in this room but Ciel did something that shocked Sebastian greatly down to his core.


	9. Chapter 9

His eyes widened greatly, the tears still slipped downwards for some reason but it was the feel of Ciel's lips pressed against Sebastian's softly that kept him very still. Ciel was angry with him so. . . why? Why was he kissing him now? Sebastian sat completely still his eyes fluttering closed a soft yet faint blush tinted his cheeks but it was barely there for the fear within him was a living thing, beating at his mind and chest making his body quiver softly as me slid his arms around Ciel's small body holding him tightly trembling gently when Ciel pulled away and then he let out a soft gasp. Sebastian looked at him opening his mouth to say something when he felt a quick rapid wetness soaking the bed sheets and his eyes widened as a small whimper broke through Ciel's lips softly. He jumped up laying Ciel down and he heard a groan leave Ciel but he jumped up off the bed running out into the hallway when Mey-Rin looked up at the butler her eyes widening behind her glasses.

"M-Mister Sebastian?"

"Mey-Rin I need you help, Ciel has gone into labor and I need all the help I can get." Sebastian says lowly though he wanted to yell and expel the panic that pounded through his body. But surprisingly, instead of asking questions, Mey-Rin rushed right into the room when Ciel cried out loudly and he raced right back in the room to see to a small shock Mey-Rin had piled up a small stack of pillows supporting Ciel's head and back gently but his legs were open and braced as a light sweat soaked his clothes thoroughly as small pants left his mouth. Mey-Rin pushed his masters night dress up peering in between his thighs when Ciel let out an ear piercing scream of pain, the sun was starting to rise and Sebastian was surprised that he never noticed the time that it was near dawn and Ciel trembled softly as Sebastian climbed up onto the bed next to him on his knees as Ciel's eyes narrowed softly, his bangs pushed purposely over his left eye hiding the contract perfectly and he let out a heavy breath.

"Y-Young master, you'll n-need to start pushing soon." She says looking up and Sebastian rolled his eyes mentally until he had indeed realized the girls glasses were pushed up to the top of her head her amber colored eyes completely serious but her face, was unnaturally pale as she looked back down between his thighs when suddenly Finny appeared in the door way.

"Mey-Rin you need help?" He says his voice sleepy yet aware making Sebastian blink softly as the boy came over sitting down next to Mey-Rin who seemed to blush at the closenesss which made Sebastian raise a brow staring at the two until they looked down in between Ciel's thighs once again making the boy blush until he had a contraction so bad he let out another yell his head fall back and Sebastian looked at him with worry focusing on him completely feeling faintly like it was a bad idea for the servants to get involved. What if the child wasn't normal? They'll figure out everything.

"Okay start pushing!" Mey'Rin suddenly yells out and Ciel sits up right his entire body tensing as he pushes a loud screech bursting through his lips as another sheen of sweat seemed to coat his body as he pants while pushing hard. "Good! I can see the top of the baby's head just a bit! Push!" She yells again and Ciel pushes with everything he has on a new contraction which sent ricochets of pain to burst through his body but he kept pushing harder and harder until he let out a long breath he wasn't aware he had been holding as he collapsed against the pillow feeling tired from the painful labor he was in but he knew he had to keep pushing.

"We can see the head!" Finny suddenly yells with encouragement and pushed hard again a small growl bursting through his lips gently as he did the push when he felt a little of the tense pain lessen and he faintly noticed Mey-Rin's hands were between his legs holding something gently and Finny's hands directly under hers with a blanket and they were smiling pushed again sweat rolling down his face softly and gasped as he felt a sliding sensation. "The shoulders are out! Come on a few more pushes and the baby will be out you can do it!"

He screeched pushing extremely hard and took one gulping before repeating the action when he felt the baby slide out completely.

"Its a girl!" Mey-Rin yells as a piercing cry shot through the air and Finny wrapped the blanket around the squirming bloody thing as she cut the cord.

He let out a soft breath up until he felt the familiar pain now building and he groans softly his body tensing again. "s-Sebastian! Something's wrong!" He yells as pain slams into his body making him cry out loudly.

"Mey-Rin, Finny whats wrong!?" Sebatain suddenly yells breaking his calm mask as he narrows his red eyes at them when Finny gasped peering between Ciel's legs.

"There's another baby!" They both shout in unison and shock their eyes widening. Ciel groans loudly as the shocking a pain bolts through his body again faster and worse than before.

"Don't worry you can do it." Sebastian whispers in his ear while Finny ran off with the baby to clean her off which surprised Sebastian faintly but he held Ciel's hands surprisingly tight the bottle of clear liquid to turn Ciel back shinned softly on the bedsheets and he smiled softly to himself at his masters joy at being normal until Ciel's groan pulled him from his thoughts.

Fourty-Five Minutes later _((I didn't wanna bore people with the whole birthing scenes so we'll skip ahead in time :P))_

Propped up on the pillows his head resting on the head board Ciel smiled lovingly down at his four newly born children. Their births had been a complete shock that he had FOUR babies but he was surprisingly gave birth to two girls and two boys a quite funny number he thought to have the perfect balance of boys and named their children directly after they were born so they were named Charlie, Stephen, Mary and Autumn. He loved the name Autumn but he gave it to his last girl since she was the smalest but still all the more precious. Two of the babies had a light dusting of black hair and the other two shared a small light dusting of blue , Stephen and Mary had Sebastian's deep beautiful red eyes and Autumn shared the exact same blue eyes as Ciel which made him happy, happier than he thought it could possibly make him. He held Stephen and Autumn to his chest as they fed and he smiled tiredly as a large yawn burst through his lips and he looked over at Sebstian who held Charlie and Mary gently in his arms as they smiled and stared up at Sebastian with fascination which made him laugh and Sebastian looked up at him and he chuckled as h relaxed next to Ciel. This was a pretty special moment for Ciel as he stared at his children and at Sebastian until he looked down at his babies when Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Will. . .Will you be my mate?" He asks a small little lace of nervousness resided in his tone making Ciel smile after the shock and surprise vanished. Sebastian had once a while back what mates who and where to demons and Ciel felt a little honored to be a mate to the most powerful demon he knew of and he smiled.

"Of course I will be."

"I love you Ciel."

"I love you too Sebastian." Ciel responds immediately staring up into Sebastian's red eyes and he leans down kissing Ciel deeply and softly and for so long that Ciel began feeling dizzy but he smiled brightly relaxing and responding gently to Sebastian. He loved Sebastian as he never thought possible, even the affection was growing stronger and stronger but Ciel had no desire to fight anymore as his daughters and sons cooed softly in their arms making them smile brightly at their children until Ciel fell asleep softly.

_~Author's Note~_

_Heys! I am going to be making the epilogue soon enough but this is the second to last chapter of this story so I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far and that they'll enjoy the epilogue even more! ^^_


	10. Epilogue

_Hey people I'm sorry to say but this fanfiction of mine has come to an end. :( But worry not I plan on making a lot more Kuroshitsuji fanfictions! ^^ But I hope this was enjoyable and that everyone liked reading it and enjoyed it very much! Thank you for anyone or everyone for taking the time to even look at this story, I appreciate it all very much! By the way there will be some heavy boyxboy in this chapter as kinda like a finale xD. But anyways doumo arigatou gozaimasu! ((It means thank you very much cx I thought I'd just put it in Japanese for a try))_

* * *

_Six Years Later._

Ciel sat at his desk just like any normal day, his cheek rested against his fist. He was back to being the man he was thankfully after a while when the children had stopped nursing and requiring the breast milk he was changed back thankfully. Everything seemed to be almost back to normal. Almost. Ciel smirked when he heard the loud footsteps walking up to his study and he shifted back his hands folding over his stomach. When the door creaked open there stood his adorable little daughter Autumn her bllue eyes widened as she looked around her mother's study and then giggled running over to Ciel and threw her small arms around his neck gently her light blue hair bouncing softly with her movements and he lifted the little girl into his arms grinning widely. He kissed her head softly as she smiled gleefully._ ((Just imagine a small girl version of Ciel that's what she looks like cx))_.

"Ciel." Sebastian says walking in and in his arms resided Charlie, Stephen and Mary who all looked at Ciel with their beautiful shimmering red eyes as they clung onto Sebastian but they jumped off tackling onto Ciel.

"Sebastian." He say laughing as all four of the children tried squirming and getting into a good spot on his lap. Sebastian walked over smiling hugely staring all of them together.

"Children, why don't you go see if Mey-Rin or Finny would like to play with you. Me and your mother need to talk about somethings for a while alright? We'll all play together though when we have finished." Sebastian says as all the kids smiled widely.

"Okay!"

"Alright Papa!"

"Yay!" Charlie, Mary and Stephen all shout out then jumped off Ciel running out the door giggling merrily and Sebastian looked at Ciel to see the youngest of the quadruplets. She stared up at Sebastian with wide deep blue eyes matching her mothers as her locks of blue hair hung in her face, Sebastian utterly adored the girl she was just so precious and so tiny just like her mother had been and she looked up at Ciel.

"Go on Autumn, I'll be here and you can come sit on my lap again when I resume doing my work okay?" Ciel asks looking at his daughter smiling gently.

"Okay Mama." She says in her thrilling high voice beaming a smile so beautiful at Ciel and Sebastian before running out after her brothers and sister as Ciel stood up right moving around the desk.

"Seba-" Ciel begins to say before he was cut off by Seabstian crushing his lips down on Ciel's who blushed brightly and quickly then responded immediately to the kiss right away, his arms moving around Sebastian's shoulders holding him tightly to his body as he felt the evidence of Sebastian's arousal pressing against him softly and it only seemed to make Sebastian groan softly. Sebastian tore through Ciel's clothes until he was stark naked and sitting on the table, his erection up and stiff throbbing softly with the intense desire and wanting he was feeling going through his body. Sebastian quickly shed his clothes afterwards and Ciel was momentarily distracted again by the length and thickness of Sebastian's erection making him smile when suddenly he stepped between his legs and grabbed Ciel's thin hips softly. Ceil's heart seemed to jump hugely as he grinned softly rubbing against softly against his entrance softly making Ciel shiver slightly. Sebastian pushed into Ciel deeply in one deeply beautiful stroke that made Ciel moan out loudly feeling Sebastian's hand wrapping around his erection as he began thrusting slowly. Ciel couldn't help how loud the moans that spilled from his lips were but when he looked out the window he saw all the children outside and he laid out on his back his breathes becoming labored as if his body was relaxing knowing he wouldn't scar his children by them seeing their parents like that. Ciel moaned as Sebastian hit his prostate softly and began to thrust more against it making Ciel whimper gently before getting turned around bent over the desk top and he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as he blushed fiercely tilting his head back to stare up into Sebastian's red eyes grinning wider and a smirk spread across Sebastina's own face making Ciel's heart skip quickly and lightly as Sebastian began thrusting againa and Ciel put his head back down panting softly as he trembled softly.

"Seba-Sebastian. . . nnngh. . Harder please!" Ciel all but shouts loudly his face a deep crimson red as he panted a little louder.

"Yes my lord." He says replying immediately and he thrust into Ciel hard and fast making him cry out Sebastian's name loudly and Sebastian gave a low growl of stisfaction hearing his name being spilled from the younger man's lips like that it was so thrilling to him and he moaned quietly his muscles tightened and Ciel gasped softly. Seabstian, seeming to get an idea, shifted around the desk taking Ciel with him hands firmly holding him then for the first time ever since he had beek with Ciel, he sat in his chair pulling Ciel on his lap and he felt himself sink deeper into him and Ciel moaned loudly trembling gently again. Sebastian smirked widely as he began both thrusting and sliding his hand up Ciel's thigh and grabbed his erection in his big hand and Ciel moaned loudly unable to control it as he trembled again panting roughly and began bouncing himelf against Sebastian who once again let out another growl and his eyes melded slowly into their bright iridecent pink swirl of pink and held Ciel's hips tight. Ciel placed his hands against the edge of the desk using it as leverage and bounced himself harder and faster biting hips lip as an attempt to keep the moans quiet but it failed as Sebastian thrusted upwards as he moved down and he yelled out loud enough it echoed through the room as he moaned louder continuing to bounc himself panting loudly.

"Sebastian. . . Sebastian. . . Sebastian, Sebastian Sebastian!" He cries out his name over and over again blushing fiercely trembling again and felt a low intense heat building up in his groin and knew he was going to climax soon.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel." Sebastian murmurs against Ciel's bare shoulder his teeth scraping over the boy's pale skin making him gasp softly and shudder hard again.

"S-S-Sebastian I'm. . . I'm coming!" Ciel screams before he came all over the white semen getting on the desk as he gasped again panting roughly as though he couldn't get his breath and Sebastian reached his own climax with a loud growl and a hard squeeze of Ciel's hips filling him up and Ciel leaned back against Sebastian before turning around staring into the deep red eyes he had grown so fond off over the years as he panted and leaned down swooping in kissing Sebastian deeply and passionately with everything he could muster and Sebastian returned it with an bovious slight eagerness that made Ciel want to chuckle. Then the screams of the children running around outside playing dragged them from their little nirvana and smiled at each other standing up pulling away from each other and semen trickled softly out of Ciel making him blush fiercely as Sebastian cleaned it all up gently and they threw their clothes back on. Holding his hand out Sebastian stared into Ciel's blue eye smiling gently and Ciel took his hand with his own holding it tightly as they left the study walking down the hall and stairs quickly going towards and through the kitchen to reach the door to go outside with their children.

"I love you Sebastian." Ciel murmurs softly smiling brightly.

"And I love you you too. For eternity."


End file.
